


A Day In The Life Of Adorabat!

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [11]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat makes a movie, Documentary, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Video Cameras, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Adorabat makes a home movie





	A Day In The Life Of Adorabat!

“So um, hi! My name’s Adorabat and I’m making this home movie!” A child's voice says. “Um, I never made one of these before and-” “Adorabat. You left the cap on.” A different voice points out. “Oh! Thanks, Badgerclops!” Adorabat thanks as she removes the cap, allowing for a full view of the world and Adorabat's face. “So, like I was saying before, I’m making a home movie! … And I have no idea what I’m supposed to film.” Adorabat confesses with a frown. “You can film whatever you feel like! Like, if you want you can film a magic show or you dancing, whatever! Heck, maybe you can even make a documentary about your little army guys!” Badgerclops lists off, off camera. 

“A documentary? Hmm…” Adorabat mumbles, thinking to herself. “Oh! I know!” Adorabat exclaims as she turns the camera off.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The camera comes back on. “This is a day in the life of the pure heart valley sheriff department!” Adorabat cheers as she jumps in frame. Adorabat beings to hum a theme as she puts a homemade title card in front of the camera lens. The title card has stick figures of Adorabat, Mao Mao and Badgerclops on it, all drawn in crayon. “Staring me, Adorabat.” Adorabat introduces as she moves the title card out of the way and gives a little wave to the camera. “And Mao Mao!” She continues as she puts another card in front of the camera. The card has a handmade portrait of Mao Mao. Beside Mao Mao in the picture is the words  _ “super cool”  _ with an arrow pointing at Mao Mao. 

“And also Badgerclops!” Adorabat exclaims as she switches the cards out. The new card has a drawing of Badgerclops with an ice cream cone, which is smiling. “And also starring anybody else who we might run into when making this!” Adorabat squeals as she changes out the Badgerclops card for one that is covered in question marks. “And lemme just…” Adorabat mumbles as she runs towards the camera and reaches for a button, causing the view to go black. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The camera turns on yet again. The view is of the front of HQ. “This is our house! Or  _ “HQ” _ , as Mao Mao would put it!” Adorabat explains off camera. “It comes with a dojo and little prison, which is really cool!” Adorabat adds in. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The view changes to the living room. Badgerclops is on the couch, munching down on some chips while watching T.V. “This is our living room! And that’s Badgerclops! Say  _ “Hi” _ , Badgerclops!” Adorabat greets. “Mmm, Hai!” Badgerclops greets with his mouth full. “Badgerclops is part of our team that protects pure heart valley. He is Mao Mao’s co-hero and has a super cool robot arm! He also is missing an eye and I don’t know why!” Adorabat lists off. “Adorabat? What’s with the commotion, and why do you have a video camera?” Mao Mao asks off screen. 

The camera moves and Mao Mao comes in frame. “This is Mao Mao! Our sheriff! He’s super cool and knows all sorts of cool hero things! He’s also teaching me to be a hero!” Adorabat tells. Mao Mao soaks the praise in like a sponge and stands boldly with his hands on his hips with his chest puffed out. The camera zooms in on Mao Mao pride filled face. “He also loves to cuddle!” Adorabat exclaims. Mao Mao gasps in embarrassment and looks away. “I don’t LOVE it, per se.” Mao Mao mumbles. “Lies. You love to cuddle, dude.” Badgerclops calls out. 

Mao Mao sputters. “What the point of the video camera, anyways?” Mao Mao asks, changing the topic. “I’m making a movie!” Adorabat explains. “Oh. Very creative, Adorabat.” Mao Mao praises. Adorabat giggles off camera. The camera zooms back out. “Wait. Where did you even get a video camera from?” Mao Mao asks. “Oh, I gave it to her.” Badgerclops says off screen. “Why?” Mao Mao asks. The camera follows Mao Mao as he struts over to Badgerclops. “Why?” Mao Mao asks once Badgerclops is in frame. Badgerclops shrugs. “You know, I figured that she’d have fun.” Badgerclops explains. 

Suddenly, the monster alarm goes off. “To the Aero-cycle!” Mao Mao proclaims as he runs off camera. “”AW YEAH! I get to film a monster fight!” Adorabat squeals as she chases after Mao Mao, causing the camera view to bounce up and down wildly. Adorabat slides down the pole into the garage.

“So this is our garage where we store the Aero-bike. It’s pretty cool and badgerclops like to tinker down here.” Adorabat explains as she aims the camera around, showing off the room. “Come on, Adorabat!” Badgerclops calls from the bike. “Coming!” Adorabat calls as the camera gets turned off. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The camera turns back on to a scene of a monster attack. The monster is a green jelly monster. “KYAH!” Mao Mao yells as he slashes at the green blob. Badgerclops shoots a charge shot at the monster. But these attacks don’t seem to be doing anything to the blob. “Sometimes we gotta fight these nasty monsters!” Adorabat tells. Mao Mao gets smacked to the ground by a jelly tentacle that is shot out of the main blob. “Mao Mao!” Adorabat cries. “Oh, I know you did not just smack my boyfriend!” Badgerclops yells as continues to fire at the monster. 

“Mao Mao, are you okay!” Adorabat calls. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Mao Mao says as he gets back on his feet. “Badgerclops, we should try an ice attack!” Mao Mao calls. “Alright, dude! Adorabat, you want in?!” Badgerclops calls. “ I’m too busy filming! You guys have to do it without me!” Adorabat calls. “Okay! Ready, Mao Mao?!” Badgerclops asks. “Ready!” Mao Mao says as he readies his sword. 

“Frigid winter vortex slash combo!” Badgerclops and Mao Mao call out together. Badgerclops encases Mao Mao’s sword with some icy stuff and gets ready to spin Mao Mao around. Badgerclops takes Mao Mao’s hand and readys him for a spin. “And away we go!” He yells as he realizes Mao Mao into a spin. Mao Mao wildly spins around the the blob monster. Slashing and freezing any points he comes in contact with. 

It doesn’t take long before the monster is reduced to a pile of green ice cubes. “That was one of Mao Mao and Badgerclops’ super cool combo attacks!” Adorabat says excitedly. “Adorabat we’re gonna get something to drink! What do you want?!” Badgerclops calls. “I want an apple juice, please!” Adorabat calls. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The camera cuts back to Mao Mao and Badgerclops sitting on a bench, both of them enjoying their respective drinks. “Did you know that Mao Mao and Badgerclops like each other?” Adorabat whispers. “I mean, LIKE like each other.” Adorabat clearifies. The camera zooms in between Badgerclops and Mao Mao. Mao Mao has his hand over Badgerclops’. “You know...I never heard of someone having two dads before. Then again, I haven’t heard of a lot of things before. Like the word  _ “Axinomancy” _ ! Mao Mao taught me that one!” Adorabat whispers. “I guess I’m just super lucky!” She cheers under her breath.

The camera zooms back out. Mao Mao and Badgerclops are speaking to each other, Mao Mao seems to have shuffled just a bit closer to Badgerclops. Suddenly there are little crayon hearts at the top of the view. “La, la la la~” Adorabat sings as she makes the hearts dance over Mao Mao and Badgerclops’ heads. Mao Mao turns his head to Adorabat. “Adorabat? What are you doing?” He asks. 

“Just wrapping this up!” Adorabat exclaims. “Um. Thanks for watching! ...Whoever is watching this? OH! I should have Mao Mao and Badgerclops watch this!” Adorabat exclaims. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A piece of paper is in front of the camera saying “THE END(?)! 

The piece of paper is moved and replaced with a picture of homemade picture of Adorabat. “A movie by Adorabat!” Adorabat says. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

  
  


“Sooo ...What did you think?” I ask as the movie I made ends. “Very creative, Adorabat!” Badgerclops praises as he claps his hands. “Yes. Very good camera work, Adorabat. You really brought out my good side.” Mao Mao says as his lips wobble. “Mao Mao? Are you okay?” I ask. “Y-yeah! I’m just p-peachy!” Mao Mao says. “Dawh. Are you crying because Adorabat called you her dad, again?” Badgerclops coos. “I’M NOT CRYING! And besides, I saw you tear up at that part too!” Mao Mao points out. “Um, yeah I did!” Badgerclops agrees. 

Mao Mao and Badgerclops continue to have their back and forth. I let out a yawn, gee, I sure am tired. Mao Mao and Badgerclops turn to me. “Is it that time already?” Badgerclops asks. Mao Mao looks to a clock on the wall. “Yep. Come on everyone. It’s time for bed.” Mao Mao says as he picks me up. 

“Mmm Good night, dads.” I mumble as I drift to sleep in Mao Mao’s arms. I think I heard a choked sob as I fell asleep. 

If it was Badgerclops or Mao Mao or even both of them, I’ll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: *filming Mao Mao and Badgerclops* And these are the wild gays in their natural habitat.  
Mao Mao: What are you doing?  
Adorabat: Majestic... 
> 
> So yeah. This is a bit of a different perspective! A limited third person! This was actually inspired by a comment I got from GoldenGarbage! I figured it would be a fun way to mix up the perspective and not have to sacrifice the viewpoint of Adorabat! (Also I would love to see an episode of the show do this) Thanks for reading!


End file.
